An Unlimited Hero
by spacilicious
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was a quirkless nobody, one that was told that he wouldn't amount to anything. That changed when saw a world of unlimited swords, some legendary, and others nameless. Blessed with a power not truly his, he will become a hero that saves everyone. Pairings: probably Izuku/Mei. Rated M just to be safe. Was "A Truly Unlimited Hero", changed cause that sounded derpy
1. Projection 1 - Kanshou and Bakuya

**Hey! Welcome to my first fanfic, where hopefully this melting pot turns out ok. There are a few things to discuss here, like my limited skill in character writing and the fact that writing 4 year old's is harder than I first realized. I originally thought of this story as a selection of scenes, mostly (ok maybe all) action scenes, as I'm rather poor at character writing, especially girls. I just dunno how to write 'em. **

**But that's ok! Hopefully you guys can help by suggesting things you would like to see, and help me get better as a writer. As much as I like this idea, it's more an experiment on how to write better, as it's better to have a piece out there and criticized than not, at least in this newbie writers opinion. And that's not to say this piece will be left for dead, at least for the foreseeable future. I have too many action scenes I'd like to write, at least up to the USJ. **

**On the topic of action scenes, I'm not to entirely sure exactly how strong I want Izuku to be. I plan on making him rather overpowered, as the Unlimited Blade Works will excel him to large heights pretty fast.**

**Well, I think that pretty much covers all I wanted to write out here for the first authors note, so onto the story! (btw pls review I need constructive criticism)**

"Deku! Get out of my way!" A four year old Katsuki Bakugo yelled, explosions crackling from his palms. His target was a similarly aged greenette with bright green eyes, and a freckled face. This young boy was Izuku Midoriya, a kid that, unlike most of the population of the world, had no special power to call his own. His 'quirklessness' led him to be bullied, and all his friends beforehand started to shun him.

All except Katsuki Bakugo.

His greatest friend before his quirklessness was diagnosed became his greatest tormentor, eventually giving him the nickname "Deku", which meant useless. Of course, Izuku wasn't the only one tormented by Bakugo, but he was prime suspect number one. Even now, as Izuku stood before him, protecting someone else from the Bakugo's bullying, _'who had conveniently left', _Izuku thought in his head, was at the center of Bakugo's attention.

Bakugo started to walk towards Izuku, palms crackling even harder. His eyes had a look of anger in them, burning bright in his red eyes. Izuku quivered, but had an underlying feeling of defiance. Bakugo then lunged forward, right hand outstretched in front of him, palms blazing with an impending explosion.

Time for Izuku slowed down, and he felt a deep warmth flow throughout his body. It was almost like his insides had been doused in a warm water. Hazy images, covered in a layer of static, flashed through his mind. A desert, filled with swords, and a cloudy sky filled with massive gears appeared in his minds eye, beckoning him. He tried to move his body forward, but was stopped by a hand, covered in a red sleeve with a white oval-like guard resting on the palm. Izuku's eyes trailed up the arm, to meet a pair of graphite gray eyes, adorned with white hair and a tanned complexion. The man opened his mouth to speak, and said;

"_That's hell you're walking into. Are you sure you want to follow this path, the path of a hero of justice?" _

The desert faded into white, but the feeling was still there. When he regained consciousness in the waking world, Bakugo hadn't moved an inch, but his eyes had widened slightly in surprise. There was a circle of green energy around him, and the energy swirled around him, almost wildly. He suddenly had a blueprint in his head, a blueprint of two swords, one white, and the other black. The warmth gained heat, and soon it was almost unbearable for the little four year old. The scorching warmth was bound around his hands, and that's when he heard the mans voice again.

"_I am the bone of my sword."_

He repeated the words. The energy condensed in his hands, and he yelled.

"Trace On!"

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo wasn't having a great day. First his mom chewed him out for being late out of bed that morning, then the extras at his school decided that was the time to act all chummy. He didn't need these people as friends if he was gonna be the best Pro Hero there ever was. Then there was one extra who, just like that useless Deku, stood out to him that day. Like the kid was challenging him or something, and he wasn't one to take it sitting down. And there Deku was, right in front of him, pretending to be a hero. Useless Deku couldn't be a hero, and he'd show him why.

"Deku! Get out of my way!" Katsuki yelled in frustration and arrogance. He walked to the weakling, intent on showing him his place. Explosive sweat gleamed in the sunlight, some already crackling up in a miniature blaze. The way Izuku was looking at him, _him_, with a look of defiance was enough to make him lunge, right hand extended forward.

It happened in an instant. The ground around Izuku lit up in a viridian light, and up in the air. Katsuki was stunned. _"Did Deku finally get a quirk?" _The light coalesced around his hands, and seemed to form swords of sorts. A breeze started to pick up, as the swords gained more detail. The edges curved and color began to bleed in, one sword being distinctly white while the other was black with a red hexagonal pattern across the blade. Izuku mumbled something quietly, then yelled out with everything.

"Trace On!"

The scream Izuku let out finalized the constructs, bringing them into the real world. Izuku collapsed to his hands and knees, breathing heavily. He shakily stood up, and looked determinedly at Katsuki.

"I won't let you hurt any more people, Kacchan," Izuku panted, clearly tired out from the projection. " I will become a hero! A hero that saves people. I don't know why my quirk turned on now, or even what it does, but I'm gonna use it to be a hero!"

Katsuki stared in awe at the type of power he was shown. He grit his teeth, then glared at Izuku. Explosions crackled to life in his palms.

"Deku! Just because you have some fancy swords doesn't mean that you're gonna beat me in becoming the number one pro hero! Just stay out of my way, you useless Deku!" Katsuki screamed, his palms igniting further. He spun on his foot, and stomped away, everyone avoiding him because of the anger he exuded.

Izuku let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, and collapsed on his butt. A giant grin adorned his face. '_I have a quirk,'_ he thought, looking at the swords he could now call his own. As he examined them, they started to crack. Panicking, he desperately tried everything he could think of to keep the swords around, but then he felt it. The energy the swords were made of seemed to be being absorbed into his body. _'Oh,' _he thought, _'they're just going back into my body.'_ As he relished in the fact that his swords weren't gone forever, he thought back to the man in the vision, and what he said.

'_Walking into hell, huh?'_

**And that's a wrap. The ending feels a little rushed to me, especially with how Katsuki is at the end, but I dunno how to fix that. Character writing is a bitch lol. Hopefully this prologue will be enough to lay a good foundation for the story at large, but really only time will tell right?**

**Edit – 3/15/2020 – just fixed the end, cause a reviewer (the only reviewer I might add lol) said that the end didnt really make logical sense, so I fixed it the best I could. I still plan on patching up the friendship, but that wont be till much later.**


	2. Projection 2 - Reinforcement

**Hey, back with chapter 2 of this story. I edited chapter one to end better, as requested(? Idk the guy had a point). This ones gonna be after a time skip, so there's gonna be a bit of backstory here, but it should cover a portion of canon now, so here's hoping right?**

* * *

Izuku sighed as the day came to an end. School was going to end in a little under a year, and then he'd take the entrance exam to get into UA High. He wasn't sure if he was ready, to be perfectly honest with himself. Although he had seen all the weapons he could potentially create, '_traced,'_ he reminded himself dutifully, though he could only trace his twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya. Even if he could only trace them, he would be a hero, and he had trained his body well enough for that fact. Gone was the scrawny kid that had only dreamed to be a hero, and now stood in his place a hero that would go far, unlimited weapons or not.

He, ever the curious student, had always wondered who the man in red, and that desert in large, was. Every time he'd go back and see if he could trace any other weapons, he was stopped by the man, and was always asked the same questions.

'_You do know that's hell you're walking into? The hell that's being a hero of justice that saves everyone?'_

Every time he had asked what that meant or why he couldn't trace any of them except Kanshou and Bakuya, the man would say that 'he needed to prove himself a hero that would save' before he would get access to his vast armory.

Although, that doesn't mean that Izuku hadn't tried to converse with the man, and he had some mild success in that department. He had learned that his name, or rather codename, he guessed, was Archer, and he was from a land not unlike Izuku's own. He always, Izuku observed, had a faint smile that showed kindness, but also a deep sorrow and regret. He had yet to ask about that, though.

Speaking of his quirk, his life had gotten better after he had awakened it. Kacchan no longer bullied him, although he still glared at him every once in a while, and the other student's no longer ignored him totally. Still, he had no friends, whether it be because of his social anxiety, or how they treated him during his tenure as quirkless. Could be a mix of both, if he were being honest with himself.

The doctors, on the other hand, were astounded by the fact that he had a quirk. He had the pinky toe joint, which meant he shouldn't have a quirk, and yet here he was. Added to that was the fact that his quirk wasn't related to his parents quirks in anyway, really. Sure, whenever his mom used her quirk, the stuff she was grabbing with her telekenesis glowed a soft green, but that was about it. He still had his analysis hobby, so he tried to figure it out himself, but to no avail. There just seemed to be no connection.

Izuku was snapped out of his reverie when the teacher got their attention one last time.

"End of year tests are coming up, and now I have to give a big speech about what you guys might want to do for your future," he started, holding out the papers they had submitted corresponding to the topic. "But who am I kidding, all of you kids are going to try out for the heroics courses, aren't you?" With that, he threw the papers in the air, while the kids yelled and used their quirks in excitement.

"Hey, hey, calm down, you're not allowed to use your quirks here," admonished the teacher, though no one listened. Looking through the list of schools the students were planning on attending, he called one of the students out. "Though it seems Bakugo is trying for UA, one of the top hero schools in the country." Said rambunctious blonde piped up, slamming his hands down on the desks, making a much louder sound because of his quirk.

"Damn straight I am, and you all best believe that I'm gonna be the top student to make it in this year!" he announced to the class, hands popping and smoking.

"It also seems Midoriya is trying out for the heroics course at UA," added the teacher. _'Gee, thanks for throwing me under the bus there, teach,' _the greenette thought in exasperation. Bakugo turned his head toward Izuku, an expression of mild annoyance marred his face, although it seemed to temper itself as the years went on. _'__At least he doesn't seem to hate me, not anymore at least. Still, it might be a better idea to get out of here before that changes.' _

As the final bell for the school day chimed its last note, Izuku was already half way out the door, hoping to avoid a confrontation with Bakugo. He had almost made it when he felt a hand on his shoulder, lightly forcing him to turn around.

"Oi, Deku, so you're trying to get into U.A., huh?" Bakugo asked, squeezing Izuku's shoulder ever so slightly. Izuku, unflinchingly, spoke.

"Yeah, I am Kacchan. Why?"

"Out of all these extras with shitty quirks, you have the best bet on even coming close to challenging me in the tests. At least your quirk can do some damage, unlike the rest of these rejects. I just wanna make sure you're up for the task," responded Bakugo, taking his hand off of Izuku's shoulder. Izuku glanced down, then met Bakugo's eyes, and opened his mouth

"And what if I'm not?" Izuku asked, genuinely curious as to why Bakugo was even asking.

"Then I'll crush you with the rest of the extras," Bakugo replied, grinning ever so slightly. Bakugo walked passed Izuku, heading out the door. Before he got to the end of the hallway, he looked behind him and called to Izuku. "Ten months! You got ten months to prepare for those tests, and you better give me a challenge, Deku!" With that, he walked around the corner, and outside the building.

Izuku stood for a second, mildly shocked, then shook his head. He walked out of the building, heading for town.

* * *

'_This was supposed to be a shortcut,' _Izuku mentally complained, glancing at his phone's map. As he walked under an overpass, a terrible smell hit him right in the face. Out of a manhole, a monster made of sludge appeared. It writhed as it crawled out of the sewers, the rank smell exploding even further outwards. The monsters eyes finally formed on top of the writhing mass, teeth following in suit. Finally, fully formed, the monster looked towards Izuku and let out a breath.

"**Finally, a suitable meat suit to get away from that annoying hero. C'mere kid, this won't hurt a bit." **The monster slithered towards Izuku, who snapped from his shock, and jumped back from the monster. He flexed his palms, and the familiar green energy sparked to life, tracing Kanshou and Bakuya into existence, ready to defend himself. **"Oh, that's a fancy quirk you got there, but I don't see how that give you an advantage here. My body just so happens to be made completely of sludge, there's nothing those fancy little knives can do to me," **the sludge monster laughed haughtily.

Izuku grit his teeth, and steeled his resolve. "Even if I can't do anything to you, I'm still going to try my best to hold you off until someone else comes that can do something." With that, Izuku dashed forward, dodging past a tendril of slime the villain sent his way. He slashed down through the sludge substance, cutting it off. "Heh," Izuku chuckled, "it seems you forgot that sludge isn't fully liquid. And that means it can be cut." Izuku sprinted forward, using years of physical training to out speed the villain. As he neared his enemy, the monster smirked, and, in a burst of speed, enveloped Izuku, covering his nose and mouth.

"**Now now, don't struggle kid, this'll only hurt for a minute,"** the villain purred into Izuku's ear, whose world was slowly becoming darker with ever passing second. In an act of desperation, Izuku tried to cut himself free of the monsters grip, but with every cut he made, a new layer of slime would take its place.

Izuku could only hear his own heartbeat, as it got fainter and fainter. As his eyes dulled, images of the only two people who truly believed in his dream of being a hero popped into his head.

'_Mom, Archer, I'm sorry. I guess this is where that dream ends,' _Izuku thought, finally accepting his fate.

Then he felt it. A gust of wind, accompanied by the loudest voice he had ever heard.

"**TEXAS SMASH!"**

A veritable whirlwind started under the overpass, and the sludge villain was sent flying off of Izuku, breaking apart from the force of the gale. Izuku popped up on his butt, gulping down air at a pace faster than he ever thought imaginable. As soon as his brain connected the dots as to what happened, he snapped to attention, and scrambled to his feet. Stood there, in civilian clothing no less, was All Might himself. How could he not recognize the Symbol of Peace, what with his 7 foot stature and signature hair style and smile. Izuku frantically searched around for his notebook, already thinking of asking for an autograph.

"**Whoa there, young one, are you looking for this?" **All Might asked, handing over Izuku's open notebook. Izuku glanced at the page, and noticed that it already had All Mights signature scrawled on it.

"All Might, thank you, you don't realized how much this means to me," Izuku said as he began to tear up. The shock of the last moments events began to wear off, and Izuku's tear ducts just couldn't handle it, as tears began to stream down his face. All Might glanced down, already done packing the villain away in what appeared to be a pair of two liter soda bottles.

"**Are you feeling better, young one? Do you need help getting anywhere?" **inquired All Might, feeling responsible for the kid that got caught up in his heroics. Izuku shook his head no, but then a question suddenly popped into his head.

"All Might, sir, do you have time to answer a question of mine?" Izuku looked up at the towering giant, who shuffled a tad uncomfortably.

"**I am truly sorry, but I cannot take any questions at the moment. Now I must be off, for I have to take this villain to the proper authorities,"** All Might said, as he crouched down to jump. "Wait!" Izuku called, latching onto the hero as he took off.

"**Young one, what are you doing?! Get off of me right now!" **All Might cried in shock. Izuku, who was not prepared for the speed of All Mights leap, was having trouble responding.

"I-If I do t-that, t-then I'll f-fall!" explained Izuku, nervously looking down to the ground. He was amazed by how high up he was. All Might sighed, as he looked towards the building he was planning on landing on. He landed as gently as he could, and Izuku rolled off of him, still shaken by his impromptu flight.

"**Are you ok, kid? If so, then I really must be off," **All Might said, in a hurry. _**'Shit,'**_ he thought, **_'I'm gonna run out of time at this rate.'_ **All Might checked his body, and sure enough, there was steam rising from his body, a sure sign that he was gonna run out of time soon.

"Wait All Might, I just have one question, can you please answer it," pleaded Izuku, hoping that the number one pro hero would listen to him. _'Do I _really _have what it takes to be a hero? Even with an incomplete quirk like mine? All I can do is analyze objects, and even then it seems like I can only trace Kanshou and Bakuya, even after all my attempts at tracing other things. Maybe I'll have to put more effort into tracing other things. Maybe…' _Izuku snapped out of his mental mumbling fit before it got to powerful for him to stop. He glanced towards All Might, who had a sheen of steam rising off of him.

"All Might, are you ok? You have this-" Izuku was cut off mid sentence as a veritable explosion of steam rocketed off of All Might. An emaciated All Might stood there, blood dripping down his now angular chin. "W-What? Where's All Might, and who are you!?" Izuku questioned, searching around frantically.

"Ease up, kid. The truth is, I am All Might." All Might said, motioning his hands in a placating manner. He sighed as Izuku tried to calm himself down. "Hey, kid, you know those guys that suck in their guts and flex to get girls? It's pretty much like that," he explained, hoping his slightly crude analogy got through to the kid. Izuku calmed down enough to ask a question that had been burning in the back of his mind.

"What happened? _How _did this happen?" he asked with a tilt of his head. All Might sighed and lifted up his shirt, revealing a nasty purple twist on his body. "I got this scar five years ago in a fight with a villain. Half of my respiratory system and my stomach were destroyed, and had to be removed. Because of that, I can do hero work for only three hours a day." All Might sighed again and put down his shirt over the wound.

"5 years ago?" Izuku began to mumble, "but the only notable fight he had was with the Toxic Chainsaw, and he wasn't powerful enough to injure All Might like that." Before the mumble storm could truly start, All Might interrupted him.

"It was a fight that I had asked to not be televised or brought to the media." explained All Might, gaining Izuku's attention again. "Now, back to the subject at hand, since we're here, what was your question kid?"

Izuku gulped, but steeled his resolve again. "All Might, can someone with an incomplete quirk become a hero?" All Might looked at Izuku calculatingly for a moment, then opened his mouth to answer.

"Kid, if you don't know the full extent of your quirk, and something managed to activate, or something went wrong, people's lives could be at risk. You could attempt to go to a hero school to fix the problem, but if you can't gain a clear insight into your quirk, then I'm sorry, but I don't think you can become a reliable hero."

Izuku looked at the ground, and sighed. "I guess that was expected. Well, I've kept you long enough, All Might. Maybe I'll see you some other time." With that, Izuku opened the door, and walked down the stairs. All Might sighed, disappointed in himself, and clutched the pocket the bottles were in. Feeling nothing, he looked down.

The bottles were missing. One thing crossed his mind.

"Shit."

* * *

Izuku decided to take a detour, letting fate take his feet where they were supposed to go. Rounding the block, he saw something that made him take a double take. The sludge monster was right there. How? All Might was supposed to have him. Then he remembered when he grabbed on to All Might for the substitute flight lesson. _'Ah, so it's my fault, eh?' _Izuku thought dejectedly. He walked closer to the scene, hoping to see some heroes in action to help balance out this otherwise bad day. Then he made eye contact with them.

Those crimson eyes that he could recognize in an instant.

The villain had Kacchan. He needed to do something. Time seemed to slow down for Izuku, as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking towards the person whose hand was on his shoulder, he saw Archer, looking down at him.

"_What are you going to do, Izuku Midoriya? Will you save him like the hero you aspire to be, or will you save yourself and let someone else do the job for you?" _Archer asked, the most serious expression on his face Izuku had ever seen. "Archer, I gotta do something! If I don't and a hero suitable enough doesn't make it, then he's gonna die! I have to do this!" Archer, for the first time, smiled with a face full of pride.

"_Then allow me to give you a hint about your power. It's broken up into three basic stages: analyzing the weapon or object, retaining the phases of its 'lifespan' that it went through. Creation, use, it's breaking points, everything. Stage two is projecting that analysis into reality. Third step is reinforcing that projection into reality. What if you were to use one of those steps on their own?"_

Izuku thought about it. He had never thought to think abou this power in a series of steps, as far as he knew he only analyzed and traced things. Maybe, just maybe, if he were to reinforce his body, maybe he could save Kacchan. It was worth a shot.

He looked Archer straight in the eyes and said, "I'm gonna save him. Just you watch."

As time returned to normal, he heard Archer say something. _"I hope you follow your ideals and become a hero I know you can be. Just like he was."_

* * *

"Trace On!" Katsuki's eyes widened as he heard those familiar words. Izuku, limbs cloaked in green veins, streaked towards the villain. Even his eyes, usually a deep emerald, now glowed an electrified green. The ground shattered ever so slightly every step he took. Katsuki struggled even harder, managing to get the slime off of his mouth and nose.

"Deku! The fuck you doing here!?" Katsuki cried, for once showing the smallest amount of worry for Izuku. Izuku reached out to Katsuki, and cried;

"I'm here to save you, Kaachan!" Katsuki grit his teeth, and struggled to reach his hand out to Izuku. By this time, the villain had noticed what was going on, and went on the offensive against Izuku. He slapped a tendril of slime towards Izuku, and smiled at the satisfying smack he heard, and watched as the boy fell and rolled backwards, finally ending on his feet.

Izuku outstretched his hands, and flexed his palms once again. Green energy, crackling like lightning, enveloped his hands as Kanshou and Bakuya were once again pulled into existence. Still reinforcing his body, he dashed forward, eyes glowing with a righteous resolve. More tendrils came his way, and he slashed the blackened sword in his left hand, using the pure white blade in his right to block a tendril that went for the opposing side. Stomping on the ground, he dashed forward, rolling to the side when a host of whips blocked his path. As he recovered, he threw his swords, which flew parallel to each other, and quick traced two more, running right behind the swords he had thrown.

"Kacchan, I swear you'll get out of this, one way or another!"

* * *

'_What is that kid doing!?' _All Might thought in shock, blood shooting out of his mouth. The kid he had met earlier, the one with the incomplete quirk, was risking his life when everyone else stood at the wayside. _'Some hero I am, huh? Letting a kid do all the work.' _Then he saw the kid take the hit, and that brought him over his proverbial edge. _'Is this all that I've been reduced to? A man that cares more for his own time than the safety of the people he swore to protect?' _With that, he began to inflate, and, just as the kid threw his swords, he acted. Jumping over the crowds, he landed in front of the villain, already in a punching stance.

"**DELAWARE SMASH!" **

All Might's ferocious strength whipped up another gale force wind, this time even stronger than the last, that blew away the sludge villain. The resulting shock to the air pressure changed the weather, and slowly, raindrops started to fall on the city.

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"Yeah, All Might appeared and suddenly, the villains gone and its raining!"

"Did he really change the weather with just a punch? Awesome!"

Murmurs were traveling through the crowd, where both Bakugo and Midoriya were being simultaneously berated and praised. After all was done, Izuku snuck away, homeward.

* * *

Izuku sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, on the street that his apartment resided on. He perked up a little, hearing footsteps that sounded more akin to stomps behind him. Turning, he saw Bakugo walking up to him.

"Hey, I didn't need your help back there, but since you risked your life, thanks. Next time though, I'll get out without you or your shitty help!" Bakugo declared, pointing straight at Izuku.

"No problem, Kacchan. I'm just glad that I could help somehow," replied Izuku, a small smile appearing on his face.

"You better be ready for the entrance exams, cause there, I'm gonna prove I'm the strongest around!" Bakugo called over his shoulder as he made his way home.

'_Never change, Kacchan, never change,' _Izuku thought with an even wider grin. He turned back around to head home, but was startled onto his butt when All Might suddenly appeared, yelling his signature phrase.

"**I AM HE- **blergh,"

'_Well, he tried I guess.' _Izuku thought, chuckling slightly as he recovered. Finally getting to his feet, he looked at All Might, who was in his skin and bones form. "Hey, what're you doing here, All Might? Shouldn't you be hounded by the press right now?"

"Come now kid, every hero worth his salt has to have a way to avoid the press," All Might chuckled with a smile. "Anyway, kid, what's your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya," he responded with a tilt of his head, "why do you want to know?"

"Well, after this conversation, hopefully I'll be using that name a little more. Now Midoriya, I have to apologize. I said some things back there, where I really didn't take things into account. I retract my statement, and I can proudly say that you _can _be a hero."

Izuku at this point was tearing up. "Thank you, All Might, you don't know how much that means to me." He was trying his best not to cry, but the Midoriya Waterworks were flowing strong as ever. All Might chuckled and patted Izuku's head, calming the crying boy down slightly.

"As much as that apology was needed, that's not the only reason I'm here. Midoriya, what exactly do you think my quirk is?" All Might asked, a knowing grin on his face.

"There's been a lot of speculation as to what your quirk is, some say a strength enhancer, some say your a mutant type of some kind, and there's even a small group of people saying you got blessed with full invincibility. But that couldn't be right, or cou-" Izuku snapped out of his mumbling when All Might gave another gentle pat on his head.

"As fascinating as that was, none of those answers were right. I've always avoided the question, cracking a joke and zipping off as soon as I could. You see, my quirk is a stockpiling quirk, passed down to me like an Olympic torch. It's name is One for All." All Might proudly raised his hands up, the sunlight seemingly intensifying, making the emaciated stature of All Might's true form look just, if not even more, imposing and grand than his heroing form.

"W-What? How is that possible, a quirk that can be transferred? If this got out, then it could change the research of quirk genetics as we know it. Are there-" another soft pat on the head stopped yet another mumbled rant.

"Hey, Midoriya, don't hurt your head trying to figure out the secrets of things that haven't been discovered yet," All Might chucked, then continued. "The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to be the next successor of One for All. Can you take the challenge and be the next Symbol of Peace?"

"All Might, you don't realize how much I want to, but you were right about one thing today. I'm not fully aware of all that my own quirk can do, much less the stress of figuring out another. I don't even really feel worthy of your quirk in the first place." Izuku looked down, but then looked back straight into All Might's startlingly blue eyes. "But, I'll keep training, and by the time of the U.A. Sports Festival, if you haven't found another successor by then, then I'll take One for All." Izuku met All Might with the fiercest and most determined look he could.

All Might stood there, shocked for a moment, but then finally shook his head and chuckled. "Well then, I'll keep you on that one, Midoriya. I was going to offer to train you, and that offer still stands, whether you take my quirk or not. What do you say to that, Midoriya?"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh. "I would love to train with you. Where do you want to meet?"

"Just give me your contact details, I'll let you know later tonight." With that, they exchanged contact information, and Izuku headed home, near dead on his feet from the days events. Before he went to sleep, his phone went off on his night stand. Written on the screen was one sentence.

"_Meet me at Dagobah Muninciple Beach tomorrow at 6 AM – All Might"_

And with that, his journey finally began.

* * *

**Man guys, sorry about the really late update, but life's life yknow? Anyway, im sorta happy about this chapter, like, I know I could have done better, but I wanted to get this out, and it's still not bad by my standards. Only thing is is that I feel I made bakugo to friendly, but here, he really has no reason to _hate _izuku. In cannon its mostly because izuku was quirkless and tried to help him that one time. Here that didnt happen. **

**Anyway, I kinda want your guys opinion on something. Should I give one for all to izuku, or give it to someone else? I feel that would make izuku way to powerful, but im not sure how I feel writing another person with the power. Just feels wrong to me, for some reason yknow? But if you guys want it, ill try to write it! **

**Stay indoors unless you have work or something, and most of all, STAY SAFE!**


	3. Intermission - An Update

hey, so this is just a lil update about the story and its progress going forward.

first of all, i'd like to say that this story isnt abandoned, its just a little hiatus until i finish school tomorrow, actually, and then figure out how to write the rest of the next chapter. as i've said before, i'm terrible at writing dialogue n stuff, and this chapter is mostly that. the state of the world has also got me a tad stressed, so there's that

more on that, the updates should become more frequent regardless, as i'll have more time and hopefully motivation to actually write some stuff. problem is, is that i only really, truly like writing fight scenes, and struggle with everything else. i'm going to get better tho, so keep a look out and let me know of any problems.

anyway, i just want to thank you all for actually reading this garbage that i love, and i hope to see people read the upcoming chapters. ciao, until next time!


	4. Projection 3 - Friendship

**Hey guys! Hopefully this chapter doesn't take me 3 weeks, but who knows? Life is exciting nowadays, to say the least. spoilers it took me hella longer than that lol. holy shit this took me ages im so sorry dudes**

**Now I've been thinking about how I want to go about this story, and a reviewer had some pretty good ideas, that I'll probably follow, but definitely take into account. I just have to figure out how to write a little more complex stuff than I've been doing. I'm just really new to this whole writing thing, and am not confident on my ability to stray to far from canon. That's why I won't be implementing super complex ideas (at least to me), like giving everyone prana and the like. But! I will be revamping the way Izuku gets his "power-ups" a little, so it doesn't seem as forced. Hopefully everyone will like the small change! Note that I will not be editing past chapters, seeing as the revamp isn't to drastic, and the fact that the only power-up that Izuku has gotten so far is a way to use reinforcement. **

**With that out of the way, onto chapter 3, which I hope you all enjoy!**

**also dont roast me to hard, this type of writing is new for me.**

It had already been a month since All Might had started training Izuku to one day inherit his quirk, and All Might had been marginally surprised by how toned Izuku's body was, seeing as the Aldera Middle School uniform didn't show muscle all that well. Thus, All Might had decided to expedite his _**"**__**Aim to Pass: **__**All American Dream Plan"**_, and give Izuku harder workouts while cleaning Dagobah Beach, all without using the reinforcement to make the work easier. Something about how 'it doesn't matter that you can reinforce your body, if your body doesn't have anything to reinforce.' He had taken those words to heart, and worked as hard as he could each day to make his trainer proud.

Today would be one of those days, too. Izuku was lost in thought, carrying junk from the beach up to the sidewalk near the parking lot, where All Might would take it away later in the day. Speaking of, the number one pro hero was nowhere to be seen today, and that was a normal occurrence. All Might _was_ a hero after all, and he couldn't dedicate all day every day to Izuku, no matter how much he wanted to.

The peace and quiet was interrupted when a loud bang, sounding like one of Kacchan's weaker explosions, rang throughout the beach. Snapping to attention, Izuku reinforced his legs and jumped over the imposing wall of trash. On the other side a column of smoke rose to the sky.

'_Hang on, whoever you are! I'll be right there!' _Izuku thought to himself, jumping on piles of trash to get over the wall faster. _'Man I am not going to enjoy taking this nightmare down later,' _he thought idly as he made his way deeper into the fray.

When he got near to the area of the explosion, Izuku could hear someone's voice calling out through the field. Although, instead of nervous or scared, the voice sounded… angry? His curiosity piqued more than he could manage, and he rounded the corner that separated him and his mysterious visitor. When he laid his eyes on them, he was surprised.

It was a girl.

A very pretty girl, at that.

Her hair was the most striking part about her, the pink strands falling down her to her shoulders, looking almost like dreadlocks. On her head rested some odd looking goggles, the red frame contrasting with the bronze pipes that jutted out the back. Her eyes were a light gold, and the black cross hairs that decorated them contrasted against the light. She was wearing a black tank top, that didn't do much to hide her figure, went down to the end of her waist, which was wrapped by a dark green jacket. Under the jacket were a pair of similarly colored cargo shorts, and boots covered her feet.

Feeling that he was being a creep by staring, Izuku cleared his throat, earning him the attention of the girl. "H-Hey, I heard an explosion or something over here, and came to check it out," explained Izuku, who was mentally berating himself. _'Seriously dude, you start off with a stutter?! You can face down a villain, but one immensely pretty girl is to much for you?!' _Izuku sighed at his internal battle, and then he heard a voice.

"Oh yeah, that was me. Sorry about that, one of my babies wouldn't work, and then it blew up on me. What're you doing here, anyway? This place is usually empty," asked the pink haired girl, staring at Izuku, the cross hairs in her eyes growing and shrinking.

"Ah, well, I'm training by clearing up the be- wait did you say babies?" The information the girl had given him finally caught up, and he snapped to attention. What was she doing with babies, and why were they exploding? The situation was almost laughable, if he weren't so confused.

"To answer your question, I'm Hatsume Mei, and I invent babies!" She exclaimed, excitedly pulling something out of her backpack. "Like this! This is one of my babies, one that can capture people in an instant!" With that, she tossed the ball towards Izuku, who yelped when the ball broke apart and light blue wires covered him. The ends of the wires had magnets on them, and when Izuku was secured, they got to work, capturing Izuku in a web of wires.

"You see, I got the inspiration for that from an old comic! Tell me, can you get out?" Mei asked excitedly, walking around him, her eyes zooming in and out rapidly. Izuku struggled, trying in vain to get out, even going as far as to reinforce his limbs, but it was all for naught. Sighing, he shook his head negatively. Mei cheered, and clicked a button on a remote she was holding, and the magnets demagnetized.

"So muscles, I never got your name." Mei called out when Izuku got free of the wires. They had conveniently gone back into the ball. "My names Midoriya Izuku," Izuku replied, blushing at his nickname, "and I'm here cleaning up this beach. Why are you here again?"

"This place has all the parts I need to make more babies, and best of all, they're all free!" Mei cackled, near visible energy buzzing off of her. "Of course, this baby," she kicked at the soot covered machine, "will have to be fixed." She sighed in an overly dramatic way. Hearing that, an idea popped into Izuku's head.

"Mind if I take a look at that for a second?" Izuku looked at her, reaching his hand out.

"Nah, go for it," she handed the machine over. He looked at it for a second, before placing his palm over what he assumed was the top.

"Trace." An outline of green light slowly ran down the machine, showing Izuku a mental blueprint of what it was supposed to be, and how it was supposed to work. "Hatsume, are you trying to build a jetpack or something?" He asked, taking his palm off of the supposed jetpack.

If it were possible, Hatsume's eyes gleamed even brighter, as her excitement grew to even higher levels. "Yeah! I'm trying to get the thrust down without overloading the fuel injectors, but so far its a bust. Oh, by the way, call me Mei. Hatsume make's me sound like my parents." Izuku took a moment to process what she was saying, and when he did, his face lit up a bright red.

"B-but Hatsume, that w-would be impolite! I just met you! I can't do that!" His hand's covered his face, hoping to hide the massive blush that was threatening his consciousness. Mei, catching onto Izuku's embarrassment, pressed her advantage.

"C'mon _Izuku, _just say 'Mei'. You know you want to~," she whispered into his ear, invading 10 layers of personal space in the process. Izuku's mouth gaped open, as his entire mainframe froze trying to process _just what the heck happened_.

Izuku jumped out of range of Mei's attacks, and stuttered out a response. "N-Now Hatsu-," he was cut off by a playful glare from Mei, "_M-Mei_, d-don't you think i-it's a l-little e-e-early for that?" he managed to gulp, looking anywhere but Mei. She took the hint, and eased up on the teasing a little. "But seriously, call me Mei. The formalities make me feel awkward."

"A-are you sure? D-do you f-feel comfortable with a s-stranger calling you that?" Izuku asked, perturbed by the pretense. Was this how people made _actual_ friends? What a weird world.

"Yeah sure, you're helping me fix my babies, so you're good in my book." Mei called over her shoulder, already having a wrench out to fix the jetpack. "Now are you ever going to tell me what's wrong with this thing, or am I going to have to figure it out myself?"

Izuku just stood, stunned, but eventually snapped out it. He walked over and pointed near the middle of the pack.

"You gotta open up this plate.."

(line break here pepperonis)

Months passed by, and Izuku quickly found himself getting into a schedule. Every three days or so, All Might would stop by and check on his progress, and see if he had been keeping up with the Dream Plan, and give him pointers on how to use his reinforcement, as it was similar to One for All. The other days of the week were dedicated to clearing the beach, and hanging out with Mei when she was around. The weekends were dedicated to resting, and spending time with Mei, if she wasn't blowing stuff up. He had to admit, as weird as she was, she was his best friend, and he wouldn't change her for the world.

"Whew," breathed out Izuku, looking out at the near pristine beach in front of him. _'Just a few more days till the U.A. entrance exams.' _It was true, and Izuku was right on schedule to clear the beach with a few days to rest. All Might had already congratulated him on getting the beach cleared, saying that it would've taken anyone just as long to get the job done. That was followed by a pat on the back that sent him flying face first into the sand. He was still finding bits of sand places even now.

"Hey!" shouted a voice behind him, followed by a slap on the back. He yelped in surprise as he was enveloped by what could only be described a very large air bag. Looking through the transparent material, he saw Mei, the girl he was beginning-_'__ok maybe not just beginning'-_ to crush on, cackling madly at his predicament.

"Mei, what the heck is this?!" he shouted from the confines of his plastic prison.

"It's a new baby prototype, one that'll keep villains contained until police show up. Just need to switch out the plastic with a stronger material, and then it'll be perfect!" Mei cackled out, already writing down materials that could be used instead of the thin plastic. "So, uh, how do I get out?" Izuku squirmed harder. _'I guess I can attest to this things strength should she need it. This things gripping me super tight.' _

"Oh, that's just a test subject, you can break it if you want." she replied, calmer now, and grabbed something out her backpack. Izuku took the chance to trace Kanshou and Bakuya, cutting through the plastic as they materialized in his hands. As the coffin deflated, he climbed out and stretched. "So, uh, what're you doing here?" Izuku asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, I need you to check a baby of mine. It should work, but your quirk should make sure of it." Mei replied, already handing him a spherical object. "If it doesn't work, then I'm going to have you help me figure out what's wrong and how to fix it."

Izuku pushed her hands away, and at the prompting of the confused look on her face, explained, "Yeah, today and the rest of the week leading up to the entrance exams are supposed to rest days, and I'm just finishing up here." Mei pouted, and Izuku had to control his face so it didn't clench. _'That is illegally cute, why is that allowed?'_

"Speaking of, why don't you take a break with me today? We can go get lunch and do whatever for the rest of the day." Izuku paused, and then became an atomic cherry. _'How could I have asked her that?! Did that really happen?! Am I going to die of embarrasment?!' _"I-I-I, uh, I obviously m-meant like-" "Yeah, sure. My parents got on me for staying the workshop for three days straight anyway."

"...What? Really, what about your babies?" Izuku couldn't fathom what he was hearing. She was willing to take time off of inventing, to go do stuff with him? This was definitely unexplored territory. Mei, already halfway to the stairs that connected the beach to the sidewalk, called out behind her, "What are you waiting for, lets go!"

'_This is going to be a wild ride…'_

(line break pepperonis)

The 'date' had gone well, and both Izuku and Mei had enjoyed their time together immensely. It was a new experience for Izuku, hanging out with a friend when they weren't working, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

They had gone to lunch at a small cafe, really the only one Izuku had been to, and then made their rounds around the shopping district of Musutafu. Mei, of course, bought more tools, some that she had and needed to replace, and others she didn't. (Izuku offered to pay, but after looking at the total, decided to just try to split the bill). Izuku, on the other hand, bought more All Might memorabilia, and behind Mei's back, bought a bracelet decorated with gears.

After their walk down the shopping district, they found themselves back at the beach. The sun was setting over the waves, and the water was sparkling with light. It was really a sight to behold. They sat down on the sand, still warm from the days heat, and enjoyed each others company. Izuku was the first to break the silence.

"So, we're both going to UA, huh?" he asked, looking at her. She turned and looked back at him, "Yeah, we are. It feels weird that it's so soon. Hopefully their workshop is up to snuff." Izuku chuckled, then looked down at the sand.

"But we'll be in different classes."

Mei took a moment to reply, but eventually said, "Yeah, we will be. But that doesn't mean your out of the job. You and I are going to be at the top of the Support Item industry, whether you're a hero or not." Her voice was loud and strong, but then was followed up by a smaller voice.

"I'm going to miss you, though. We can't spend every day together anymore." Izuku took a deep breath.

"We will always have lunch together, whether it's in the cafeteria or in a corner of a workshop, if you haven't been kicked out by then," he joked, hoping to lighten the mood. "I also got you this, just to remember me by when we can't see each other."

Blushing, he looked away, at the waves, while he held out a box. Mei, her eyes zooming in and out, grabbed the box, and opened it. In it sat the bracelet, colored silver and bronze. Her eyes shot up.

"Izuku, when did you get this?"

"I got it while we were out shopping, and I thought you would like it. I wanted to get something for my best friend." Izuku's face burned hotter with each word he said, his eyes daring not look at her.

Mei, on the other hand, was burning up just as bright as Izuku, which was rare for a girl that could invade every layer of personal space a person could have. She took the bracelet out, and strapped it to her wrist.

"Thank you, Izuku."

(line break pepperonis)

**so uh, sorry this is literally 2 months late or something. Lifes weird and I suck at writing slice of life, even tho thats my favorite manga genre. If u guys are still following this story, thanks. If not, again im sorry. **

**Anyway, this was a hard chapter to write, but I hope I can improve how to write this stuff. Hopefully it isnt to poorly written, but it is what it is, I can edit whatever complaints grammatically u guys have. **

**Next chapters gonna be the ua entrance exams, which should be easier for me to write, so expect that one out sooner than 2 months hopefully. Well see how life works, right?**

**Thanks for reading**

**oh yeah btw the next coming chapters should be a tad longer just because fight scenes, and thats where canon really ramps up.**


	5. Projection 4 - Caladbolg II

**So like, here we are I guess. Chapter 4. start of main canon for the series. **

**Im glad all u pepperonis like this story, cause while last chapter was rough just for the sake of being rough, it was fun to write nonetheless. Hopefully I can keep up that level of quality going forward. Im by no means an actual writer, and this is really my first foray into storytelling, I am glad I can bring an experience that people like. **

**Anyway, this chapter should cover the entrance exam and the aptitude test thing. Thatll be more entertaining for me to write, so hopefully this comes out in a reasonable amount of time.**

**_S__orry for the __many __months long delay, this story isnt dead yet, but life is just hard rn man._**

_**Also important question at the end of chapter, so please read that as well**_

* * *

Izuku stared at the massive gates in front of him, in awe of_ just how large they really were._ He brought his hands up to his mouth, and blew warm air on them, then put them back the pockets of his jackets. The air was chilly, and the sun was over the horizon now. He reminisced over what had happened earlier that morning.

(line break pepperonis)

_Izuku was woken up by the sound of his phone going off. Groggily, he picked it up and checked the notification. It took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust the light from his phone. On the screen was message from All Might._

"_Hello Midoriya, today's the day! Meet me at the beach in 30 minutes, I want to congratulate you, and give you some words of advice." _

_It took Izuku a moment to get the cobwebs out of his head, and actually realize what he had just read. When everything _did _finally click, he got up and rushed to the shower. 'Really, All Might!? 30 minutes is _really _cutting it to get from my house to the beach, and you know that!' Throwing on a simple tracksuit, he bolted out the door._

_Speeding down the hall towards the door, he passed his mom who was making eggs and toast. "Hey mom, bye mom!" cried Izuku. The smell of the food hit his stomach at mach 5 speeds, and it nearly knocked him on his feet. Dashing back to the kitchen counter, he grabbed a slice of toast and, after practically slapping an egg on it, shoved it into his mouth as he dashed back to the door. "Thanks for the food, mom!" he called out, voice muffled by the food currently in his mouth. "I'll be back after the exams!"_

_As soon as his foot stepped onto the sidewalk, Izuku pushed prana through his limbs and shot off towards the beach. He took a moment to take in the surroundings, the sun barely yet over the horizon, the wind blowing through his slightly messy hair, and the ground under each foot as he dashed towards the beach. _

_He breathed in, enjoying the feeling of prana flowing through him. Shaken out of his immersion by the vibration of his phone, he slowed down as he took it out of his pocket. Looking at the screen, he saw that it was a text from Mei. Heart beating just a tad faster, he opened the message, and it read: 'Hey Izuku, good luck on your entrance exams today! Let's go out to lunch after you kick ass! We'll celebrate!' Quickly typing a 'Yeah! Burger place at the train stop?' It only took a moment for Mei to reply, 'OK! I'll see you there after the exams!'_

_Throwing his phone into a small pocket on his backpack, he noticed that he was nearing the beach. Pumping a little more prana into his legs, he made the last few strides to his destination. There he could see the emaciated form of All Might standing, his shadowed form contrasting with the rays of the rising sun. Izuku tensed his muscles for a jump, and landed next to All Might. All Might turned around, a stopwatch in hand. He smiled at Izuku._

"_28 minutes and 49 seconds. Your reinforcement is getting better, Midoriya!" Putting the stopwatch in his pocket, All Might raised his hands. "You've made it, kid. The path only gets harder from here on out, but I want to say that I am very proud of how far you've come, and what kind of person you are. You have grown in such great ways since you've come out of your shell, whether that was from me or young Mei." All Might gained a teasing glint in his strikingly blue eyes. "Hmm yes, it was probably all because of young Mei. She is quite the nice girl, isn't she?" Izuku tried to deflect the teasing, his face growing warmer by the second._

"_H-hey, it's n-not like t-t-that," stuttered Izuku, covering his head with his arms, "W-we're not like t-that." All Might chuckled, enjoying watching Izuku embarrass himself further. Soon, however, he grew serious. _

"_Izuku, even if you don't accept my quirk, just know that I am so proud of the man you are today." All Might walked towards Izuku, wrapping his arms around him. "You have made my life in these last ten months seem like a dream, and I have nothing to thank but you. Even though it may have been just training, you have given me a constant that I didn't know I wanted, but desperately needed. As cliched as it seems, you've become like a son to me. Thank you, so much, my boy." _

_Izuku stood there, in a shocked silence, listening to what All Might had to say. As soon as the towering figure had said it's piece, Izuku wrapped his arms around the emaciated form, eyes watering up. They stood in silence for a moment before All Might lightly clapped the boy on the back. He turned around, and started to head to the pickup truck parked in the lot, turning his head around in the process. "Well, I think it's about time we headed to U.A.. We can't have you be late for your entrance exam, can we?" _

_Wiping his tears, Izuku smiled and nodded._

"_Yeah, let's go."_

* * *

Izuku took a deep breath, and smiled. This was it. He took his first step into the campus, not seeing the slightly uneven tiling below him. He felt the world fall away around him as his body fell to the ground below him. Body tensing, he felt prana flowing through his limbs, lighting up his limbs, reinforcing his limbs and speeding up his reflexes. That is, until he felt himself stop falling. It took him a second, but he felt a hand on his back. Soon, he felt his body slowly drop to the ground, and a small voice appeared behind him.

"Release." The hand left his back, and his feet finally touched home. The light around his limbs died down, and he turned around. Now in front of him stood a brunette girl, wearing a similarly simple tracksuit as him, with rosy cheeks and what looked like pads on her fingers. "That would've been a bad way to start your tests!", the girl said cheerfully, then shot him a concerned look, "You are, uh, here for the tests right? Oh! By the way, I'm Ochako Uraraka! Nice to meet you!"

"Er, I'm Izuku Midoriya, and yeah, I'm here for the tests. What about you, Uraraka? And, uh, thanks, by the way. Y'know, for saving me and all." Izuku awkwardly chuckled out, still not used to talking to anyone but All Might, Mei, and his mom. You would think having the Number One Hero on speed dial would help his social anxiety, but nope, it was still embarrassingly bad.

"No problem! Like I said, that would've been a terrible way to start the day. Anyways, I'm gonna head inside. Good luck out there, I hope I see you in class someday!" Waving behind her, Uraraka walked to doors of the school. Izuku stood there, mentally patting himself on the back for not making a _total_ fool of himself, when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps, almost stomping, behind him. He instinctively knew who it was, and was proven right when the steps stopped right beside him. Looking to his left, he saw one Katsuki Bakugo. Smiling to himself, he said only two words.

"Hey, Kacchan."

* * *

Izuku and Bakugo sat next to each other, as all the kids in the auditorium were separated by school. The lights above them dimmed, and a hole opened on the stage below them. A podium rose from the newly created opening in the ground, and standing behind it was the Voice Hero, Present Mic, famous hair style and all. Above him, a spotlight lit up, announcing his presence further to the student body. The light glinted off his sunglasses, and he grabbed the mic in front of him. He smiled, took a deep breath, and _screamed_.

"WHAT'S UP U.A. HOPEFULS?!" The volume of the hero's voice nearly shattered every eardrum in the auditorium. Almost every student grabbed their head, hoping that the pain would go away. Present Mic, obliviously, didn't see the staggering amounts of pain he had put the student through, and kept talking, thankfully although, at a much lower volume. "I'm glad so many of you turned up to try out for the entrance exam." The light's dimmed, and a TV lit up behind him, showing what looked to be four different types of giant robots. "If you guessed the test would be fighting off giant robots, then look at that, you're right! Each difficulty of robot is divided up by points, ranging from the smaller one pointer to the larger three pointer. It will be your mission to defeat as many of these robots as possible. The more points you earn, the higher your score goes, means a higher chance of passing the exams and gaining admittance into U.A."

The sound of hands slamming on a desk reverberated throughout the room. Standing up front and center was a rather tall boy with dark blue hair and glasses, which reflected the light of the room. "Sir, with all due respect, on the pamphlet given to us, and the television behind you, there seems to be four robots! What is the meaning of this?!" He questioned, furious at the apparent lack of detail shown by the school.

"Woah there examinee 7111, I was getting there. Now, if you would please sit down." Throughout the admonishment, Present Mic never lost his smile. Embarrassed, the boy sat back down. "Now, as our excited friend was so kind to point out for us, there is a fourth 'bot out there. That one is worth zero points, so don't even bother trying to take it down. It's just meant to be an obstacle."

At this point Izuku was freaking out. His entrance exam was proctored by _the Present Mic!_ This had to have crossed so many things off his bucket list! Oh god, he thought he was gonna have an anxiety attack. _He was in the presence of an actual pro hero that wasn't All Might!_ Should he get an autograph, or a picture, or-

"Oi, nerd, it's time to go." A hand smacked him on the back of the head. He looked up, and saw Bakugo standing there, an annoyed look marring his face. "The rest of the rejects already left for their exam positions, and by the looks of it, you and I are in different sections," explained Bakugo, the annoyance growing even more. He held the face for a moment, before grinning. It was a toothy grin, and somehow, it was more menacing than the previous expression. "That just means I get the pleasure of beating you down all on my own, without you somehow stealing my points. Just watch, Deku, I'll come out on top here."

The green haired boy stood up, and gave the blond a smile. He extended his hand out, reaching for a handshake. Bakugo stood there, shocked. _"What is this nerd doing?"_. He reached out and grabbed the outstretched hand, confusion written all over his face. Izuku took a breath, and opened his mouth.

"Try your best, Kacchan. Because I'm going to give mine out there."

* * *

Izuku walked off the bus that transported himself and the rest of the examinees to the testing site. Looking around, he saw that "testing area" was a code name for "small portion of Tokyo", because the area around him was _massive_. Building's everywhere, towers seemingly scraping the sky, all hidden behind a gate. He could only assume that was to keep them out of the area beforehand. Standing near the gate he saw Ochako, seemingly psyching herself up. He took a step towards her, wanting to wish her good luck with the exams, when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the boy that had interrupted the meeting with Present Mic.

"You are the kid that was muttering during the presentation, weren't you!? What do you think you are doing!? Trying to distract that girl over there isn't what we're here for! This isn't a game!" The boy's eyes flashed behind his glasses, eyebrows twitching furiously. His hand left Izuku's shoulder, and fell down to his side. "I ask you: why are you here if you think this is a mere game?" Izuku's eyes flashed.

"I'm here to be a hero. This isn't a joke to me, and this might be the most important day of my life. Also, has it crossed your mind at all that I may know that girl?" He was honestly baffled about how _seriously_ this kid was taking it. Like, sure, it was an important day, but it wasn't so important that they couldn't talk to each other anymore. The boy froze, seemingly not have thought about that possibility. Izuku walked past him, and reached out to talk to Ochako, when he heard the sound of Present Mic's voice over the speaker system.

"WELCOME TO YOUR ENTRANCE EXAM TO U.A.! WE WILL BE STARTING…

RIGHT NOW! GO! GO! GO!"

As soon as Izuku heard that, prana instinctively flowed through his body, his limbs glowing a bright green. He darted towards the now opening gates, the ground shattering under his reinforced strength.

Meanwhile, everyone was still standing around the starting line, processing what just happened. Mic's voice sounded over the system again.

"THAT KID HAD THE RIGHT IDEA! IN THE REAL WORLD THERE ARE NO PREPARATIONS, YOU HAVE TO BE READY TO GO GO GO!"

With that, the rest of the kids stampeded towards the gate, the bespectacled boy leading the pack. He entered the gate, and saw a bot already destroyed, black and white swords disappearing in green particles from the destroyed steel carcass.

"What in the world happened here?"

* * *

Izuku dashed around a corner, tracing another pair of swords as a Three Pointer locked it's sights on him. His body tensed as more prana flowed through it, the air around him streaking with green lightning. He took a step, and disappeared from the vision of the camera. The bot scanned the streets, laser sights whipping rapidly around. The light flickered as a sword stabbed through it's head, Izuku flipping off before he got shocked.

'_Ok, so that's 34 points. Just a few more, and I should be good for U.A. I wonder how Uraraka's doing?' _Wiping some sweat off his brow, he looked up to the sky. He felt it before he saw it, the colossus ascending over the miniature city. Its shadow blotted out the sun, an inescapable void of hulking metal towering over everything in sight. Izuku felt every fiber of his being telling him to run, and for once he listened to it. Dealing with that thing wasn't helpful to anyone, anyway.

So, he turned and ran. Maybe he could get some more points before time ran out.

Until he heard it.

A scream. A cry of someone that needed help.

'_Aw hell, gonna be one of those days isn't it?'_

* * *

_Somewhere inside U.A, a darkened room_

Shadowed figures gathered around many monitors, watching the multitude of candidates attempting to get into the school. All of the teachers here were, surprisingly or not, Pro Heroes, and they were scouting out the talent that might come to their classes.

A rather bulky figure meandered forward, looking towards the screens. "Some of these kids are pretty impressive, aren't they?" Out of the shadows stepped Sejiro Kan, also known as the Blood Hero, Vlad King. He looked at one screen in particular, with an orange haired girl who was crushing robots with comically over sized hands. _'That's an, uh, interesting way to deal with obstacles.'_ He thought, chuckling. He looked over at his fellow homeroom teacher, who sat in the shadows. Then he looked around at the rest of the staff, each watching a screen that interested him.

But what interested Sejiro Kan was the emaciated form in the far back. He, like the rest of the Pro's present, knew who that was. The hero that saved countless lives, and nearly sacrificed his own to save countless more. It was sad, to see him like this, but it was a reminder of what could happen to every hero in that room. He was just thankful that that man was able to keep being a hero, even if it _was_ on a time limit.

He looked on that hero's screen, and saw a sight that nobody else was really watching. A kid, with curly green hair and diamond shape freckles, who was fighting a Three Pointer. Interest piqued, he watched how this kid would take the bot down. He watched the air spark with viridian lightning, and he saw the ground around the kid shatter as his legs left the earth. The kid disappeared, only to reappear on top of the bot, sword materialized in hand. "Hey wait, I thought Support Items weren't allowed in the test?"

"They aren't," replied the emaciated man, "that's just a part of his quirk." The man grinned, and looked at Sejiro. "His names Izuku Midoriya, and his quirk allows him to strengthen his body and create weapons using the energy flowing through his body. The quirk is seemingly limited only to his imagination and the amount of energy he has on hand, although I haven't seen him create much outside of that pair of swords." He looked down in thought, trying to remember if his kid ever created anything outside of the pair of blades. Drawing a blank, he just shrugged it off. He could ask him later if need be.

Sejiro whistled, impressed. "That's quite the quirk there. Wonder what other limits it has. Guess we'll find out, because he's scoring points just fine out there." With that, the Blood Hero turned around, off to look for kids to fill his own class.

Toshinori Yagi looked down at the screen once again, and grinned.

"Yeah, I guess we'll see."

With that, he pressed a giant red button on the desk in front of him.

'_You're up to bat, Midoriya. Can you take the heat?'_

* * *

It happened again.

His body started to move even before he realized what was happening. In an instant, he was next to the person who needed help. To his surprise, it was the nice girl from the entrance! Not that he wasn't gonna save her before, but now he _had_ to. Reinforcing his arms, he lifted the fallen cement holding her down. Looking back, he saw that the Goliath was getting closer faster than he could remove the cement. Cursing, he tried to think of a way to get them both out of this.

But he couldn't.

He didn't know what to do. It hit him hard, harder than he thought possible. He wasn't able to save her, not like he was now.

He felt someone slap the back of his head, and the world slowed to a halt. Archer materialized behind him, and walked to his side. _'So when there's something you can't do in the moment, you give up.' _The red clad man stated bluntly. Izuku sputtered, trying to make a comeback, but realized that that's exactly what he was doing right now. "Well, what am I supposed to do?! I'm not strong enough to save her! I can't..." The greenette cried out in anger and desperation.

Archer's face twisted in anger. His voice rose to levels Izuku had never heard from the man before. "_Pathetic! You and him are everything I despise, but for completely opposite reasons! Both of you are the definition of hypocrisy, but at least that dumbass was able to follow through on his drive to save people! He saved everyone that he could, even if it killed him in the end! And yet, here you are, spitting on his memory and abilities because you think you aren't good enough! You've inherited our power, the power we used to save everyone we could! And you DARE to spit on it!"_

Izuku recoiled back, in awe and fear. He didn't know that this quirk meant this much to the usually stoic man. He hung his head in shame, ready to take another verbal lashing, only for it to pop up when it didn't come. Instead, in its place, was a somber, raspy voice from Archer.

"_He used everything he could to save people. It didn't matter to him good or evil, right or wrong. All it mattered was that he got to save another, like _his _hero once did." _Archer stood tall, looking Izuku straight in the eyes.

"_Kid, our power is called the Unlimited Blade Works. If you really think that Kanshou and Bakuya are really the only tools you can use to save that girl, then you're really underselling him and I. If you don't think you have enough prana to do it, then make some damnit. You aren't going to be allowed to wallow in some made up misery when you have the largest armory on Earth to use. Now get out there and save some people."_ Izuku blinked back tears, and nodded. He would save her, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Time started to speed up, back to the normal speed. The robot was still thirty or so seconds out, but that was enough time. He had some prana to make, damnit! Feeling around him, what seemed to be an underground river filled to the brim with mana was right below him. Thanking his lucky stars, he began to draw prana from the leyline. When it felt like his body couldn't take anymore, he forced it to take more. He could feel his circuits being expanded, further than they had ever been before.

The prana began to condense in his hands, and he knew exactly what he wanted to make. A basic, black bow formed in his left hand, and in his right is where a majority of the prana went to. Emerald lightning coalesced in his right, taking the shape of a drill like sword. Pumping more and more prana into it, and the design in his head eventually 'broke'. He knew it was ready.

Notching the arrow, he pulled back, muscles straining against the weight of the bow. Casting reinforcement onto his limbs, he managed to pull it all the way back. Taking aim, only one thought crossed his mind at that moment.

"I am the bone of my sword."

Though it was but a whisper, the mantra carried a presence behind it that made it seem like it was the only sound on the planet.

His fingers let go. The arrow fired. All the surrounding glass shattered, the ground in a two meter radius around him crumbled.

An electric green explosion evaporated the torso of the Zero Pointer, melting the rest of it beyond repair. A shock wave vibrated around the entire testing arena, even the teachers in the U.A. recording room felt some of the tremors caused by the explosion.

Izuku felt his limbs turn into jello. The world around him spun as he fell to the ground. Barely conscience, he saw the worried face of the girl he'd just saved. Smiling that she was safe, he felt his body finally give in to the sweet reprieve of sleep. He only had one last thought before falling into the sweet reprieve of unconsciousness.

'_I still have lunch with Mei after this. Gotta be on time.'_

* * *

**So yeah. Sorry this took like, half a year. Lifes been busy with school n just the general state of the world. **

**Couple things. First off, this isnt gonna be a harem, sorry if it sounded like that from this chapter. Its not.**

**Secondly, izukus not gonna be throwing around broken caladbolg ii's like his life depends on it. Its way to much mana, and it vaporized a giant robot. Hes gonna be a hero, not a mass murderer lol. **

**Also, important question time. Should I only give izu the weapons in the fsn lore, or should I branch out to other weapons like demon slayer katanas or the weapons from dmc? Feedback would be appreciated. **

**Also just general review on the writing stuff. Would very much appreciate that as well. **

**Thanks for reading, sorry again for the shitty upload schedule.**


End file.
